I Love You, Not Anyone Else
by mylifeismine
Summary: Casey finds a picture of a blonde bimbo in Derek's cell phone, and Casey questions what she is to him. [Dasey.] [Complete!]


**Title: I Love You, Not Anyone Else**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Casey finds a picture of a blonde bimbo in Derek's cell phone, and Casey questions what she is to him. Dasey.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Length: Oneshot**

**Oneshot- I Love You, Not Anyone Else**  
"And what, Derek?! Her number just _appeared_ on your phone?!" Casey yelled at Derek. 

"It's from a long time again," Derek saw clamly.

"Yeah right. She called for you last week," Casey said.

"And you didn't tell me?" Derek asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Well you can go find her after I leave," Casey said, sweetly, taking her keys off the rack.

"Maybe I will," Derek said.

But as soon as the words left his lips, Derek regretted it.

Casey looked at him, hurt crossing her face.

"No---Casey---I---Wait---"

"You know what? Save it," Casey snapped, then throwing open the door and leaving.

Casey drove for a few minutes, before parking at the parking lot of the lake.

Once she parked her car, tears full of hurt streamed down her face, as she gripped the steering wheel, laying her head against it.

♥

"Daddy. Where's mummy going?" four-years-old Alana Venturi asked her father, as her and her twin, Tyler Venturi hobbled down the stairs after their afternoon nap.

Derek sighed, "Mummy's gone to see Auntie Emily."

Alana nodded, as Tyler went to find something to feed his hungry tummy.

"Is she going to be back for me to kiss the baby in mummy's tummy?"

"I don't know, baby. Now why don't you and your brother go outside and play," Derek suggested.

"Okay!"

Derek leaned against the sliding door frame, watching his kids chase after each other.

Casey had given him twins, and another one on its way.

The two of them had been arguing for the past two months.

Derek would do something bad, then 'BAM', yelling time.

Derek sighed, deep down, he knew why he was casuing the trouble.

But he just wouldn't admit it.

♥

The next morning, Derek rolled over to find Casey's half of the bed empty.

'But she's always back in the morning,' Derek thought.

Derek stumbled into each twin's room to wake them up.

After dropped the twins off at school, Derek headed to the rink, where the Leafs practiced.

On the way to the hockey rink, Derek called Casey's cell phone, only to find it not on.

On ice, Derek checked all the other players on his team, as anger took over him.

"Venturi! We won't be able to play with injured players!" the Leafs coach yelled across the ice.

Derek threw his helmet on to the ice in frustration.

"It's a quarter to three, guys," the coach said.

"Shit. I have to pick up the twins," Derek said, running awkwardly off the ice.

♥

"Casey? Casey?!" Derek yelled as he opened the front door with Tyler over his shoulders, and Alana with a fistful of his jeans.

When no response came, Derek said, "Come on guys, we're going to grandma's."

♥

After dropping his kids off at the VenturiMacdonald household, Derek drove around the city.

He first went to the place they went on their first date.

Derek parked his car, and walked out.

He went over to the exact spot, it seemed like everything was normal, but it wasn't.

Every place that Derek and Casey had gone, they had carved their names on a tree.

The name Casey had been crossed out, and Pamela had been added beside it with an arrow pointing at the place where Casey's name had been.

Casey's writing wasn't as neat as if she had written the name on paper, but Derek knew it was Casey's writing.

The tree now read:

_Derek and Pamela equals ♥_

The second place was a restaurant, they had carved their name outside the building, on some tree surrounding it.

On this tree, the whole thing had been x-ed out.

By the tenth place, Derek was losing hope of finding Casey.

Derek slammed his car door, and walked on to the sand.

He saw Casey's figure against a tree.

He came closer to her, to see her carving her name out, and writing "Pamela".

Derek could see her body shake as she etched Pamela's name on the tree.

When she was done, she started to cry.

Derek came forward, and held her limp body, as she cried.

"I'm sorry, Casey," Derek whispered, hugging her shaking body.

"It hurt, Derek. It hurts so much," Casey sobbed on to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Casey," Derek said, stroking her hair, "I didn't mean it."

But Casey continued to cry.

Derek closed his eyes, he knew that he had hurt her big time.

When Casey's sobs ceased, she broke free of Derek's hug, and sat a meter from him on the grass.

"Well. If we get a divorce, you can have Tyler, and I'll have Alana. And I'll send you the newborn baby if you want it," Casey said softly, picking at the grass.

Derek reached over to lift Casey's gaze to look athim.

"Don't touch me," Casey growled.

Derek put his arm against the grass, and said, "We're not having a divorce. It won't happen."

"What if it does?" Casey asked.

"It won't," Derek said firmly.

The two stared at the water, as the waves lapped over each other.

"I'm sorry, Casey."

"I don't care," Casey snapped.

"Please, Casey. Forgive me," Derek pleaded, reaching out to hold on to her.

"Don't. Touch. Me," Casey hissed.

"Who knows where those hands of your's have been," Casey added with hatred in her voice.

Derek drew back his hand back on to his lap.

He felt as if someone punched him in the gut, but he knew that he deserved what Casey had said.

"I don't even know who I am," Casey said.

"You're Casey," Derek said, slightly confused.

Caey rolled her eyes, "I don't know whether I'm your wife, or just some 'thing' you use to have your babies with."

Derek felt bad that Caey felt like that.

"You're my wife, Casey. You'll never be just a 'thing' to me. You mean the world to me. More than the world," Derek said softly.

"Nice way of showing it," Casey snapped.

"Casey. I love you. You. Not Pamela or anyone else," Derek said softly, pulled her on to his lap, ignoring her squimmering, and punches on his chest.

Then Casey began to cry again.

Derek brushes her hair off her face, and gently wipes aways the tears.

"I love you, Casey. Only you," Derek said softly, before leaning forward to kiss her.

But Casey places her hand between them.

"Tell me why you do this," Casey said, her face full of hurt.

Derek pulled back, "I don't know," he lied.

"I know you know," Casey said, looking Derek in the eye.

Derek looked away, "People always say 'You are amazing, taking care of twins', or just 'You're the best mom'. But no one ever says it to me. I try to be a good father, but still; it's not the same."

"Oh Derek," Casey said quietly, turning his head to look at him.

"You _are_ a good father. Better than anyone people compare you with. Honestly, you could be better me. You make your kids smile, laugh, you're amazing, Derek. It doesn't matter how many times you hear someone say it. Ever heard of lying?" Casey said, placing her forehead against Derek's.

"Why would someone lie?" Derek said.

"Well. Remember Rebecca?"

"Yeah."

"She said that I was the best mother ever. But an hour later, I hear her telling her friends that I'm a perfectionist, who only cares about herself. I mean, yeah, I am a perfectionist. I try not to, but you know. You are who you are. But the point is that she lied. It doesn't matter what people say. As long as you try your best," Casey said, weaving her fingers through Derek's hair.

"I like your perfect ways," Derek whispered, trailing his fingers down her back, sending shivers down her spine.

Casey smiled, "And I love you," Casey said softly, then pressing her lips against her husband's.

Derek broke the kiss, and whispered back, "I love you too," then pulling Casey's lips on to his.


End file.
